mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2364
Mikey Episode Number: 2364 Date: Monday, December 27, 1993 Sponsors: C, R, 14 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Dancin' Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R - Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson has lunch at Charlie's Outdoor Al Fresco Fresh Air Café, where he's disappointed to find Grover waiting on him. The wind picks up, and blows his food away -- but when Grover gives him the bill, the wind dies down, and he has to pay. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Tries To Write The Word DANCE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael and Baby Bop sing the ever popular "Good Manners" rock and roll song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tyrone Davis sings "Island of Emotion" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille Sings "Brushin' Down The Doggies" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two boys play cowboys and indians, when a boy tells them that Indians don't talk the way they do on TV. He knows this because he's an Indian himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Moo Wave sing "Do-Op Hop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk perform "Get Your Body Busy" Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings "In Your Imagination." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Singing Dentists sing "Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Toothpaste ... coming soon to a mouth near you!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Celina waits in the courtyard for Big Bird, who said he and the kids would serve her lunch "in a special way." Big Bird arrives, and announces "Celina's Healthy Lunch Ballet," in which each kid serves her a dish while dancing differently. Celina is about to eat, when Big Bird has them take the dishes away so they can perform the encore. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "The Pasta Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper looks inside a paper bag and laughs and asks his next victim, "Wanna see?" The man says yes, so Harvey puts a letter C on him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog Pete |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Scooter performs the number as "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" with Fozzie Bear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Rick Moranis sit next to each other on a plane, and learn that they (and the rest of the passengers) are alike in more ways than they realized, singing the song "Stick Out Your Hand and Say Hello". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Rah, Rah, Rah, Letter R" (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A wizard turns into R things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mick Swagger and the Cobblestones sing "(I Can't Get No) Cooperation" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide